Master Roshi/Gallery
Manga DBMangaKame-Sen'nin.jpg|Master Roshi in the Dragon Ball manga DBC212 02.png|Roshi on the toilet DBC212 03.png|Master Roshi wishes Goku back to life Dragon-ball-sd-1582944.jpg|Master Roshi in Dragon Ball SD Ultra instinct roshi.png|Roshi battles Jiren in the Dragon Ball Super manga Anime ''Dragon Ball'' DB Young Roshi huh.png Teenroshi.png|Master Roshi as a teenager RoshiTeenEp129.PNG|A young Roshi poses DB_Young_Roshi_u_know_fanfan_1.png DB_Young_Roshi_darn.png DB_Young_Roshi_stop_clowning_around.png DB_Young_Roshi_staredown.png YoungRoshi&Goku.png|A young Roshi with Goku YoungRoshi.png|A young Roshi bored DribbleRoshi.png|A young Roshi dribbles while looking at Fanfan DB_Young_Roshi_kissing_tree.png TeenRoshiTower.png|A young Roshi climbs the Korin Tower Roshi in a flashback.png|Roshi climbing the Korin Tower RoshiDrinksSacredWater.png|Young Roshi drinks the Sacred Water RoshiOldPhoto.PNG|An old photo of Master Roshi when he was young Master Roshi On Turtle.PNG|Master Roshi on Turtle Dbep003.png|The Turtle Hermit arrives Masterroshi2.jpg|Roshi on the beach Roshi summoning carpet.jpg|Roshi summons a gift for Goku Roshi FAILSlol.jpg|Master Roshi Smooth Roshi.jpg|Roshi thinking ROSHI SUMMONING FLYING NIMBUS.PNG|Roshi summons the Flying Nimbus Roshi bout to demestrate how to sit on the Nimbus.jpg|Master Roshi Roshi Fail.jpg|Roshi falls from the cloud Roshiasapervert.jpg|Roshi being a pervert Roshi and Sea Turtle.jpg|Roshi yells at Turtle Master Roshi seeing bulma's crotch.png|Roshi while Bulma shows her "panties" MasterRoshiDragonBall.jpg|Roshi gives Bulma his Dragon Ball ROSHI NOSE BLEED.JPG|Roshi has a nose bleed RoshiRidingKame.png|Master Roshi riding Turtle MasterRoshiEp03.png|Master Roshi back on his island Roshi laughing.jpg|Roshi chuckling Roshi9.jpg|Master Roshi on his island Roshi face.jpg|Master Roshi confronting Goku and Chi-Chi Roshi buff.jpg|Master Roshi "bulks up" to use his Kamehameha MasterRoshiSB.png|Master Roshi in his maximum power form Roshi power up.png|Roshi prepares the MAX Power Kamehameha Roshi super Nosebleed.jpg|Roshi has a nosebleed MasterRoshi-LOL.png|Roshi surprised GokuRoshiLol.Ep.14.png|Goku yells in Roshi's ear Roshi4.JPG|Roshi prepared to host a woman Masterroshi5.PNG|Roshi tells Goku what type of women he likes GokuLikesBoth.png|Roshi shows the type of girl he wants RejectedRoshi.png|The Mermaid rejects Roshi MasterRoshiExcitedEp15.png|Master Roshi excited as he sees Launch LaunchInRoshisIsland.png|Roshi comes out to greet Launch Roshiexcited.png|Master Roshi does a dance Findthatstone1.jpg|Master Roshi running MasterroshiS11.png|Master Roshi's No. 1 Rule: "Travel in Style!" MasterRoshiS2.png|Master Roshi horrified by Launch KrillinGMasterRoshi.png|Master Roshi's beard blown away as Goku darts past MasterRoshiS15.png|Master Roshi launching the stone MAsterRoshiS26.png|Master Roshi feeling ill from the puffer fish Milk Delivery 02.jpg|Master Roshi takes a peek through the key-hole at Launch Milk Delivery 03.jpg|Master Roshi blushes while he watches Launch Milk Delivery 05.jpg|Roshi scared to find out Launch sneezed while she was asleep Captusdsdsdsrar.png|Roshi "checks" to make sure Launch is not too badly hurt RoshiGivingTrainingTips.png|Roshi giving Krillin and Goku training advice RoshiSmoking.png|Roshi smoking while Goku and Krillin deliver milk RoshiTraining.png|Roshi training 021SmellsLikeTrouble05.jpg|Roshi gives Bulma a T-shirt 021SmellsLikeTrouble06.jpg|Roshi gives Bulma a fancy golden necklace 021SmellsLikeTrouble08.jpg|Roshi reveals the reason for giving Bulma presents 021SmellsLikeTrouble09.jpg|Roshi imagines Bulma the shirt he gave her 021SmellsLikeTrouble10.jpg|Roshi receives Bulma's gratitude 021SmellsLikeTrouble23.jpg|Jackie Chun asks to be paired up with Ranfan 021SmellsLikeTrouble40.jpg|Jackie Chun (Master Roshi) MasterRoshiDancing.png|Jackie Chun rapping for the ladies MasterRoshiS5.png|Yamcha comparing Roshi to Chun JackieChunVs.Kuririn.png|Jackie Chun confronts Krillin KrillinAndJackieChun.png|Chun catching Krillin's attack Roshi's only weakness.png|Jackie Chun jumps on panties thrown by Krillin MasterRoshiS24.png|Chun uses the Kamehameha to save himself KuririnLoses.Ep.024.png|Jackie Chun (Master Roshi) lands a fatal blow onto his student JackieChun (Ep26).png|Jackie Chun before the final MasterRoshi (Ep26).png|Yamcha thinks that Jackie Chun looks like Master Roshi JackieChun.Ep.027.png|Jackie Chun prepares a hypnosis technique MasterRoshiJackieChunEp27.png|Jackie prepares his next move RoshiThunderShock.png|Jackie Chun prepares the Thunder Shock Surprise ChunShocked.Ep.027.png|Jackie Chun shocked by Goku's transformation MasteRRoshiS5.png|Jackie Chun explaining that he destroyed the moon MasterRoshiS18.png|Jackie Chun defending himself MasterRoshiS25.png|Jackie declared the winner MasterroshiS29.png|Roshi tearing his wig off MasterRoshiWMAT.png|Master Roshi at the World Tournament ID1218 SS0.jpg|Master Roshi RoshiFishing2.png|Roshi fishing on Turtle's back Vlcsnap-00002.png|Roshi watching TV Turtle&Roshi.png|Master Roshi with his turtle RshBathrmSpyBlma.png|Master Roshi's reaction to a beautiful girl LuckyDevilRoshi.png|Roshi is happy when there is a girl around RoshiNooo.png|Master Roshi with a look of frustration RoshiDrown.png|Roshi gets flushed down the toilet WetRoshi.png|Roshi after getting flushed down the toilet RoshiBeingAPervertSmall.png|Roshi attempting to getting a peek of Launch's private area RS5.jpg|Roshi knocks out one of the Red Ribbon soldiers RS6.jpg|Roshi attacks the Red Ribbon Army MasterRoshiDragonBallEp61.png|Roshi Roshi(KT).png|Master Roshi using ki MRoshi,Bulma,Turtle,LaunchRRS.png|Roshi ready to head to the Red Ribbon Headquarters RochiSpy.png|Roshi using Bulma's Scouter Drone to spy women on the beach Roshi and Launch's gun.png|Roshi threatened by Launch Roshi looks relieved.png|Master Roshi relieved Roshi and Oolong shocked to hear that Goku defeated that army.png|Oolong and Roshi Roshi after hearing about Goku at Korin Tower.png|Roshi after hearing about Goku at Korin Tower Roshi gives his opinions.png|Roshi in Yamcha's plane RoshiKrillinBabaSaga02.png|Roshi and Krillin at Baba's palace BabaGMasterRoshi.png|Baba smacking her brother TheEternalDragonRises10.jpg|Roshi tells Goku he has outgrown his training DragonBallSpecial14.jpg|Krillin and Roshi in "Goku's Traffic Safety" DragonBallSpecial16.jpg|Master Roshi in "Goku's Traffic Safety" DragonBallSpecial118.jpg|Master Roshi RoshiBeingRoshi.png|Roshi in a fire fighter uniform File:DB Roshi in Lingerie Store.png|Roshi excited while in lingerie store RAA6.jpg|Roshi laughing at Master Shen RAA11.jpg|Roshi in his Jackie Chun outfit JackieChun.Ep.85.png|Jackie Chun telling Yamcha and Tien not to fight Roshi vs Bear.png|Jackie Chun defeats an anthropomorphic bear JackieChunGokuKuririn.Ep.093.png|Jackie Chun with Goku and Krillin TS vs. JC - Master Roshi.png|Jackie Chun Roshi attacks first.jpg|Jackie Chun blocks and attacks Tien Roshi in ep 94.png|Jackie Chun JackieStepsDown.Ep.094.png|Jackie Chun gives up TienDissappointedByRoshisAnswer.png|Roshi and Tien discuss after their match Roshi3.jpg|Roshi at the World Martial Arts Tournament KameNTsuruArguing.png|Roshi arguing with Shen FMTG1.jpg|Roshi watches ladies work out videos MutenRoshi.Ep.102.png|Roshi telling about King Piccolo RoshiSaysThatPiccoloHasTheLead.png|Tien, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu begin hunting for the Dragon Balls MutenRoshi.Ep.107.png|Roshi confronts mercenaries MasterRoshiKingPiccoloSagaK.png|Roshi during the King Piccolo Saga RoshiTalkingToFighter.png|Master Roshi inside a wooded structure Master Roshi and Tien Waiting for Piccolo.jpg|Tien and Roshi wait for King Piccolo to arrive Roshi11.PNG|Master Roshi without his sunglasses on Roshi ready.png|Master Roshi prepares the Evil Containment Wave Roshi!!!.png|Roshi uses the Evil Containment Wave RoshiFails.png|Roshi fails to trap King Piccolo RoshiDies.png|Roshi dies ChaozuRoshiDead.Ep.113.png|Chiaotzu and Roshi's corpses Roshi alive.png|Roshi is resurrected OilRoshi.png|Roshi after his resurrection Masterroshi3.jpg|Roshi at the 23rd World Tournament Screen Shot 2016-04-30 at 7.29.14 PM.png|Master Roshi powering up to his maximum power state ''Dragon Ball Z'' Roshi6.jpg|Roshi wondering about how to stop the evil Raditz MasterRoshiGohanEp06.png|Roshi with Gohan in his arms Master Roshi Power Level.png|Master Roshi's power level reading Roshi2.jpg|Master Roshi in the Kame House WatchingBulmaFreakOut.png|Roshi and the others at the hospital Handshake.png|Master Roshi shakes Krillin's hand FriendlySurprise14.png|Roshi looks for Goku with Chi-Chi MasterRoshiBeingPerverted.png|Roshi with a nurse NurseEnragedByRoshisPerversion.png|Roshi and the nurse MasterRoshiFlirting with Nurse.png|Roshi flirting with the young nurse Chichiroshiyajirobepuaroolongspace.jpg|Roshi, Chi-Chi, Yajirobe, Puar, and Oolong try to head to Namek DBKAI054-17.jpg|Roshi wonders where Gohan and Chi-Chi are DBKAI054-18.jpg|Master Roshi watches Porunga being summoned DBKAI054-19.jpg|Master Roshi comments how big Porunga is DBKAI054-22.jpg|Master Roshi says Goku stays away from Earth because of his wife OxKingRoshiLookingAtMaron.Ep.117.png|Ox-King and Roshi looking at Maron Master Roshi covered in seaweed.png|Master Roshi covered in seaweed Roshi.png|A closeup on Master Roshi MasterRoshiAndroidSaga.png|Master Roshi in the Androids Saga Sdfgfg.jpg|Master Roshi Czxvdfg.jpg|Turtle, Roshi, Oolong 2018.jpg|Master Roshi outside his house Yamcha and Master Roshi sense & feel Perfect Cell's completion's earthquakes.png|Yamcha and Roshi snese Perfect Cell's completion 3007.jpg|Master Roshi at home Roshi,Yajirobe and Oolong.png|Roshi and Yajirobe on New Namek Roshi about to attack.png|Roshi prepares an attack Marron with Master Roshi and Turtle.PNG|Marron, Roshi, and Turtle RoshilookingatBulmaDBZBuuSaga.png|Master Roshi looking at Bulma 197 20120224-19244829.jpg|Roshi at the 25th World Tournament RoshiParodiesBackGroundChanges.png|Roshi parodies how the background changes in the Babidi Saga DBZ - 217 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120227-20284247.jpg|Roshi after Vegeta killed several people at the tournament DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14474075.jpg|Roshi after the 25th World Tournament DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14475509.jpg|Roshi in a plane DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15123547.jpg|Roshi looks at Android 18 DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15130382.jpg|Roshi attacked by Android 18 DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15133004.jpg|Roshi attacked by Android 18 Vlcsnap-314570.png|A Dragon Ball hits Roshi on the head Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17250959.jpg|Master Roshi on Kami's Lookout File:DragonballZ-Episode288_188.jpg|Roshi and Bulma dancing Screenshot 2014-05-13 16.31.22 (1024x614).jpg|Roshi with a bleeding nose while watching women through his binoculars ''Dragon Ball Super'' ChiChiPoking.png|Chi-Chi attacking Master Roshi over wanting to use the reward money to buy DVDs DBS Master Roshi telescope.png|Master Roshi using the binoculars on the Princess Bulma DBS Master Roshi nose bleed.png|Master Roshi and Oolong reading Dirty Magazines on the Princess Bulma Z Fighters Await Frieza's Return.png|Master Roshi and the Z Fighters preparing to confront the revived Frieza Force DXRD Caption of Master Roshi talks to Krillin while facing a Frieza soldier in Dragon Ball Super episode 21.png Master Roshi about to fire Kamehameha at Frieza soldiers in Dragon-Ball-Super-episode-21-6.jpg|Max Power Master Roshi preparing a Kamehameha during the battle with the Frieza Force DXRD Caption of Master Roshi shoots a Kamehameha ball at Frieza soldiers in Dragon Ball Super episode 21.png Krillin and Roshi - DBS27.png|Master Roshi and Krillin Vlcsnap-2016-07-03-19h28m11s097.png|Master Roshi and friends traveling to the Nameless Planet "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 33.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP63 3.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep64 26.png Roshitenshin.png Chiaotzu and Roshi - DBS90.png Survival Arc Oppening (18).jpg|Master Roshi in Survival Arc Opening 89.13.JPG|Master Roshi Jiang Shi form Dragon-Ball-Super-89-Goku-vs-Roshi-Pandemonium.mx .jpg Roshi Tournament of Power.png|Roshi in the Tournament of Power Roshi-DBS105.jpg 101screenshot Gohan, Roshi, Tien.png|Master Roshi encounters Gohan and Tien RoshivsKunshee.png Roshi-DBS94.png Frost Roshi.png DJ13b1gUEAECAKP.jpg 45049f0a.jpg|Master Roshi about to hit Ganos with a MAX Power Kamehameha vlcsnap-00033.jpg|Roshi witnessing Goku's final fight with Jiren ''Dragon Ball GT'' Dragon Ball GT Capitulo 1 Unas Misteriosas Esferas Del Dragón Aparecen medium 943818.jpg|Roshi crashed on a wall in GT 899.png|Master Roshi and Goku in Dragon Ball GT MasterRoshiPuarOolong.png|Master Roshi with Oolong and Puar in GT Vlcsnap-2016-07-03-19h00m29s105.png|Master Roshi at the end of Dragon Ball GT Films ''The Path to Power'' Roshi in Path to Power.png|Master Roshi in The Path to Power MuscleRoshi.png|Roshi prepares a MAX Power Kamehameha Dragonball-Movie04 1385.jpg|Master Roshi prepares his Kamehameha Kamehameha in Path to Power.png|Roshi charges a Kamehameha BulmaRoshiOolongKame.png|Roshi is arrested by the Red Ribbon Army ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! DragonBallJumpSpecial200827.jpg|Oolong and Roshi in ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Roshi.jpeg|Master Roshi in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ''Battle of Gods'' Roshi&Oolong(BoG).jpg|Roshi and Oolong in Battle of Gods RoshiCommands(BoG).png|Master Roshi in Battle of Gods ZFightersB1(BoG).png|Master Roshi with Z Fighters Yamcha, Bulma and Roshi watch SSG Goku's debut in Dragon Ball Z - Battle of Gods.png BulmaVidelRoshiKrillin(BoG).png|Bulma, Videl, Roshi, Krillin in Battle of Gods ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Max Power Roshi RoF.PNG|Roshi fires his MAX Power Kamehameha in Resurrection ‘F’ RoshiMaxPowerRoF.PNG|Master Roshi fires the attack in Resurrection ‘F’ RoF36.png|Master Roshi fires his MAX Power Kamehameha at Frieza's Soldiers in Resurrection ‘F’ RoF37.png|Master Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha hits some of Frieza's Soldiers in Resurrection ‘F’ RoF47.png|Master Roshi prepares another MAX Power Kamehameha in Resurrection ‘F’ Master Roshi attacks a Frieza soldier in Resurrection 'F'.png|Master Roshi attacks a Combatant during the battle with the Frieza Force Openings/Endings/Trailers GokuVSJackieChun.png|Jackie Chun vs Goku in Dragon Ball Kai ending Video Games Roshi(UB22).png|Master Roshi in Ultimate Battle 22 Intro6(ISGD).png|Master Roshi in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Master Roshi Budokai.jpg|Master Roshi in a cutscene from Budokai Roshi Advanced Adventure.png|Master Roshi in Advanced Adventure Jackie Chun Advanced Adventure.png|Roshi as Jackie Chun in Advanced Adventure Roshi(O2).jpg|Master Roshi in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 avatar 2.jpg|Master Roshi without his glasses in Dragon Ball Online Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - GT aged Krillin brags to his ashamed friends who sit on the Tenkaichi Budokai bench (Bulma, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Puar, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, and Master Roshi).png MAXPOWERRoshiDBHScreenshot.jpg|Master Roshi Max Power in SDBH Dokkan Battle Summon Screen Puff-Puff! Oolong (Bulma) & Master Roshi.png|The "Puff-Puff!" summon screen featuring Master Roshi and Oolong as Bulma (Bunny) from Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Thrilling Christmas Eve Master Roshi (Santa) card.png|Thrilling Christmas Eve Master Roshi (Santa) card in Dokkan Battle master roshi in kakarot games.JPG|Master Roshi in Kakarot Cards Wa035.jpg|Master Roshi in his Jackie Chun outfit in the Bandai CCG BT2-051.png|Master Roshi (Resurrection F Saga) Other Media ''Dream 9'' Nami&Roshi(D9).png|Roshi in the Super Collaboration Special Artwork Roshi.jpg|Roshi art for WJ #31 (1986) RoshiKanzenban.png|Art of Roshi by Akira Toriyama JackieKanzenban.png|Art of Jackie Chun by Akira Toriyama kamesennin.png|Master Roshi FPRoshiKameha(DBHArt).png|Max Power Roshi art for Dragon Ball Heroes MasterRoshi.png|Master Roshi in Dragon Ball master roshi.png|Master Roshi in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Revival_of_f_-_character_designs_home3.jpg|Characters artwork Roshi2013.png|Roshi art for Battle of Gods RoshiBoGArt.png|Roshi art for Battle of Gods 2014-dbz-new-playmat-panini.jpg Category:Galleries